Beautiful Target
by GriisleChan
Summary: Lo que le espera al Bad Friends Trio junto a un portugués, el cual fue arrastrado, y un escocés interesado, en la creación de una pócima de amor para aquella chica del cual el español está vuelto loco. Insinuaciones varias, leve SpaBel. Basado en la canción y vídeo de B1A4. One-Shot *AU*


¡Hola!

Aquí un pequeño, y random, fic que escribí basándome en el vídeo de Beautiful Target (notese el porque del titulo) de B1A4, su versión japonesa nwn Pues esta canción es mi favorita de este grupo y se me ocurrió el hacer esto x3 sino lo han visto/escuchado se los recomiendo :3 es muy buena!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, tampoco lo es la canción y el vídeo en el que me base.

**Aclaraciones:** OOC (por ciertas cositas uwu). Nombres humanos; los que ya se conocen, Ian para Escocia y Paulo para Portugal. Leve, poquito, Spabel y algunitas insinuaciones raras. Comedia fail(?) XD

¡Enjoy~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Beautiful Target**_

**.**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra… Nah, no era cierto ¿Para qué mentir? Pues, en realidad, para estos cinco muchachos era la tarde más peculiar y extraña que habían tenido en toda su corta vida... Y eso les pasaba por el andar inventado...

-¡Ojala funcione!-

-Toño ¡Pareces un chico desesperado y eso no es nada _awesome_!-

-¡Es que soy tan poca cosa para ella!- chilló de vuelta el castaño un poco decaído y esperanzado a la vez por aquello que se les había ocurrido y justo en ese momento creaban ¡Vaya imaginación tenía! Pero jamás creyó que hubiesen personas que estuvieran dispuesto a "ayudarle"

-Cállense, a diferencia de ustedes, soy yo quien trabaja en esto- el peli rojo, muy concentrado en su suyo, pidió silencio de la manera más grosera, típico en él, para así seguir con aquello.

Se encontraban justamente en uno de los laboratorios de aquella universidad en donde todos ellos estudiaban, carreras en facultades diferentes pero al fin y al cabo eran alumnos de aquella prestigiosa universidad. Para desgracia de muchos y felicidad de otros, sobre todo lo primero.

-¿En verdad creen que esto sea posible?- la lógica del portugués salió a flote, pues aún no le cabía en la cabeza que aquello que buscaban hacer se hiciera realidad. No entendía como a su hermano menor se le pudo haber ocurrido semejante locura, para no decir estupidez. De paso, tampoco comprendía el cómo su hermano logró convencerlo para acompañarlo hasta allá, convirtiéndolo en otro secuas.

-¡Hermano! No seas negativo- Antonio hizo un mohín, el mayor de los dos suspiró, derrotando, pensando que no iba a ganar nada en llevarle la contraria.

Se preguntaran ¿Que tanto hacían? Simple, bueno, no tanto. La cosa era que nuestro querido y simpático Antonio andaba loco por Emma, una rubia belga muy linda, pero nunca se había animado a invitarla a salir, pues para ella él era como un hermano y tal cosa le dolía. Así que, con la ayuda de sus dos inseparables amigos, se les ocurrió una gran idea, según él, la cual era ¡El hacer una pócima de amor! Si, así mismo, una pócima con el que la chica cayera rendida a sus pies. Y, luego de encontrar a ese quien podía ayudarles (véase Ian, y todo porque iba a obtener una buena paga) además de que el pobre Paulo también fue arrastrado en todo eso, lograron reunirse en aquel sitio dispuestos a probar suerte con aquella idea...

-Bien...-

La voz de Ian les sacó de su charla, y los cuatro se acercaron hasta el gran mesón en donde estaban todos esos experimentos, y cosas raras ante la vista de ellos, que el chico de cabellera rojiza utilizaba en su cometido.

-¿¡Y!?- los ojos de Antonio brillaron, emocionados.

-Hay que probarla- mostró el frasco en donde contenía la pócima, un frasco así como si de perfume se tratase, buscando él quien ser el primero en usarla.

La primera víctima.

Y todas las miradas se posaron en el pobre luso quien era el menos interesado de ellos.

-Ni crean que yo lo probare- se negó rotundamente, cruzado de brazos. Esa cosa no era de fiar, tenía un mal presentimiento ¡Ni loco!

Pero solo bastó una miradita de súplica por parte de su hermano para que accediera.

-Que sea rápido-

El escocés no perdió más tiempo y roció en el rostro del peli largo un poco de aquella pócima.

Claro, y antes de que pudieran si quiera preguntar si había funcionado o no, Paulo ya tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa a Gilbert dispuesto a golpearlo, todo por instinto, llevando una mirada sedienta de sangre…

Primera prueba, _fallida_.

**.**

Un rato pasó, más no mucho en realidad, y los cinco seguían reunidos esperando ansiosamente a que el peli rojo tuviera otra muestra. El efecto en Paulo pasó rápido, pero tuvieron que separarlo del albino para que no lo matara, y alejarlo lo más posible. Lo curioso era que no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió, ni siquiera como si hubiera sido un sueño, no tenia memoria alguna de lo que pasó.

-Aquí la segunda- se quitó los lentes de protección y se acercó a los otros chicos con el mismo frasco, pero esta vez el liquido había sido "mejorado" hasta otro color tenía y todo.

Ian ni siquiera se tomó esta vez la molestia de preguntar quién se ofrecía para probarla, solo fue hasta el rubio francés y la roció en él.

Se quedaron todos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Francis de pronto comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, como si fuera un total loco muriéndose de la risa.

-No funcionó- se quejó un poco decaído Antonio viendo a su amigo rodar por el suelo de la risa.

En pocas palabras, Francis había perdido el estilo y el _glamour_.

Ian rodó los ojos, fastidiado, y regresó a su mesa de trabajo dispuesto a hacer más experimentos. Eso sí, cabe decir que él sólo hacia semejante cosa por amor a la ciencia y porque un poco de dinero extra y fácil-como así lo pensó en un principio- no le vendría nada mal. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de haber aceptado, pero tenía en mente que algo bueno iba a sacar de todo ese asunto.

Francis seguía riendo, rodando sin parar por el suelo de la sala, incluso, se babeaba y lloraba. Aturdidos, Antonio y Gilbert lo tomaron por los brazos y piernas y lo sacaron de ahí dispuesto a que tal efecto terminara.

Al final, acabaron lanzándolo a la fuente de la entrada de tal facultad. Y funcionó de maravilla ¡Bien hecho chicos! Al parecer la mejor idea que tuvieron en esa tarde...

**.**

-Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, tal vez ahora si funcione-

El quinteto, aún, observaba con algo de recelo la nueva "versión" de la pócima sobre la mesa, buscando a ver quién sería la próxima victima...

-¡El increíble yo tendrá la dicha de probarla!- saltó Gilbert, tomando el frasco y rociándolo en su rostro.

Todos esperaron, ni tan ansiosos, más bien asustados, preparados para lo que sea que estuviese por venir.

El oji rojo comenzó a sentirse extraño, miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera perdido y, de pronto, se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Estaba actuando muy extraño…

-¿Gil?- Francis le llamó al notarlo tan raro.

-No lo sabía... ¡Soy tan bello!- chilló, con una voz tan aguda que jamás se le escuchó, y sonreía como si hubiese ganado el premio de "miss universo" o algo así...

-Eh...-

-¿Esto tenía que ser así?- un poco asqueado por la actitud del albino, que justo había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos una lima de uñas y procedió a limarse las suyas con si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Paulo preguntó al peli rojo que tomaba nota en una libretita que tenía consigo de la situación.

-Es obvio que no, pero nos estamos acercando...- volvió a tomar la pócima y regresó a su lugar de trabajo, algo le decía que más pronto que tarde iba a obtener el resultado deseado.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Ustedes también son hermosos! ¡Todos somos hermosos!- exclamó Gilbert, con tal actitud muy parecida a cierto Polaco que estudió con ellos en la preparatoria. Los otros dos se vieron entre sí, pensando en qué hacer con él - ¡Abrazo!- abrió ambos brazos y buscaba así encerrar en un gran abrazo de oso a sus amigos _fabulosos_.

Antonio y Francis corrían por todo le lugar huyendo del amoroso Gilbert. Paulo se tomó la molestia de salir de la sala, haciéndose como si no estuviera pasando nada, yendo por un café y un aperitivo con total normalidad.

Mientras, Ian estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que ni se percató de todos aquellos gritos de ayuda que lazaban Antonio y Francis.

Al final, el albino se dio de lleno contra el suelo, al caerse tontamente, y volvió en sí, obviamente, no recordando nada.

**.**

El reloj en forma de tubo de ensayo, estaban en un laboratorio tal cosa era normal, que se ubicaba en la pared seguía corriendo marcando ya las cinco de la tarde. Los chicos, todavía, esperaban ya un poco desanimados por la siguiente prueba.

-Es inútil, no lograremos nada… -suspiró el español, ya se estaba impacientando.

Sus dos amigos asintieron, el escoses sólo gruñó ¿Qué tanto hablaban? Si el que realizaba todo era él mismo. Eso le pasaba por involucrarse con semejantes _tontos_.

-Creo que Ian está haciendo todo lo que puede en esto, no te rindas Antonio- esta vez Paulo habló, tomando en cuenta, el único al parecer, de aquello que hacia el peli rojo por ellos.

-Está bien- resignado, y porque no tenía que perder, le dio la razón.

-Dejen de lloriqueos, ya esta lista-

Tal aviso los alertó a todos, tenían una ligera corazonada de que esta iba a ser la versión definitiva.

-¿Y bien?- alzó una ceja, los demás estaban en total silencio- ¿Quién será el siguiente conejillo de indias?- sonrió de lado, lascivo, al notar él como la expresión de los tres participantes anteriores se oscurecía, en total trauma, sin ellos si quiera saber el porqué de tal reacción.

-Lo ideal es que seas tú, Antonio- el portugués palmeó el hombro del susodicho, el cual sólo le lanzó una mirada dudosa.

-No se peleen- el peli rojo exclamó en total sarcasmo, rodando los ojos- Lo haré yo- sus deseos por irse de ahí eran más grandes que la inseguridad por ser en él quien se pruebe su invento.

Aquella última cosa, que si bien no se esperaban, sorprendió a los demás.

Suspiró, dándose fuerzas. El resto se preparaba mentalmente esperando lo _peor_.

En realidad, había demasiado suspenso en la sala por tal cosa ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

Sin más, Ian se roció la pócima en sí mismo. Sintiendo, de manera instantánea, el un raro revuelco en su estomago.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Francis al notar al escocés con expresión adolorida.

-No lo sé… creo que…- se llevó una mano a su estomago, sintiendo que esa molestia de un principio se convertía en algo agradable- Amor… -susurró, bajito, llevándose la mano que tenía en el estomago al pecho- Estoy… ¿Enamorado?- miró al resto, como buscando que ellos le dieran una respuesta.

-… ¿En serio?- Gilbert, asombrado, dijo.

-Ósea que… ¿Funcionó?- Antonio miró al albino, este al francés que después observó a Paulo.

-Parece que si…- suspiró el castaño mayor.

-¡Estoy enamorado!- exclamó, de la nada y con toda seguridad, con una sonrisa ancha en su rostro, que cabe decir que lograba que se viera totalmente extraño, no era normal ver a Ian sonreír así.

Los demás celebraron, aliviados, sobre todo Antonio, pues por fin había funcionado y esas tres pruebas anteriores valieron la pena ¡Estaba listo para ir y conquistar a su chica!

Pero lo que vino después les cayó a todos como si un balde de agua helada se tratase...

-¡Paulo! ¡Te amo!-

Sobre todo al susodicho.

-¿¡Q-que!?- sonrojado, lleno de vergüenza más que nada porque tal cosa lo tomó fuera de base, estaba por decir algo más al respecto pero no contó, en lo absoluto, que el peli rojo se balanceará contra él y comenzara a llenar su rostro de besos…. Así todo cariñoso.

Los tres malos amigos miraban con total impresión la escena. Pero fue cuestión de un ratito para que acabara y el escocés terminara desmayado justamente sobre su querido _amor._

-Nadie se sobrepasa con mi hermano, y menos cuando yo estoy cerca- escupió un Antonio en su faceta "hermano menor súper celoso" sosteniendo en sus manos una silla la cual usó para impactarla en la cabeza del desubicado.

-_Mon Petit_, creo que se te fue la mano...- logró decir el francés al ver al pobre escoses en el suelo medio muerto.

-Q-quítenmelo- chilló con un hilito de voz el portugués que estaba, aún sonrojado por esa muestra de amor que hubo hacia él, en el suelo debajo del cuerpo del mayor de los británicos.

Bueno, a pesar de todo lograron obtener por fin el resultado que deseaban.

Era momento de usarla...

**.**

Antonio tomó aire, se aseguró que estaba todo listo tal cual lo planeó y, sin más, se llegó hasta la casa de Emma, dispuesto a probar más que solo suerte…

-¡Antonio!- exclamó una vez la rubia cuando se topó con él en la entrada de su hogar.

-Hola Emma- sonrió, como el sólo sabía hacerlo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó, de curiosa.

-Yo… yo quería…- rayos, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. Y eso, definitivamente lo notó la chica, era muy raro verlo así...

Como medida rápida, Antonio sacó de su abrigo el frasquito de la pócima y la roció sobre ella.

-¿Qué es?- Emma se restregaba los ojos, pues le había caído sobre todo el rostro- Huele bien- con su olfato detallaba el dulce sabor de aquello que pensó, a lo lógico, era perfume.

-Es…- estaba por inventarse algo, lo que sea, mientras la pócima hacía efecto.

-Que hambre… - susurró, de pronto, al sentir un vacío en su estómago y como este reclamaba urgentemente comida. Así de la nada le había entrado un hambre tremenda.

-¿Qué?- abrió un poco los ojos, al no haberse esperado eso.

-Perdona, siento que si no como algo ahora moriré- soltó una risita apenada. No quería dejar a su visitante así como así pero su estomago era primero.

-E-está bien- sonrió de lado, dudoso.

Emma cerró la puerta, luego de que se despidiera, y corrió a todo dar hacia la cocina dispuesta a devorar lo que sea que allá hubiera.

Una vez solo, el español bajó la cabeza, totalmente desanimado. Caminó, alejándose poco a poco de la casa de la chica hasta que se topó con sus amigos, y si, estaban escondidos observando él como todo se llevó a cabo.

-¿Qué paso?- hizo un mohín, dirigiéndose al escocés que también se encontraba ahí.

-No lo sé- respondió con simpleza. El estaba tan asombrado como los otros de que no haya funcionado.

-No se vale- lloriqueó.

-Animo- Francis pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo- No te rindas- y le guiñó un ojo.

-_Kesesese _Fran tiene razón, eres amigo del grandioso yo, te irá bien- palmeó el hombro del ya más animado español.

-Tal vez- la voz del peli rojo rompió con el momento _conmovedor_ –No creé una pócima de amor, sino mas bien… algo que saca a flote los deseos reprimidos de cada uno- razonó, luego de todos los datos que obtuvo, y era simplemente lo más lógico de todo.

-Sentimientos reprimidos…- divagó Paulo, que ahí estaba también, para después dar la espalda al recordar cierto acontecimiento.

Un golpe se escuchó, y ahí estaba otra vez el escocés en el suelo con un chichón en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Cabe decir, que el agredido no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hizo esa última vez. Así como el resto, había algo peculiar en esa pócima que lograba que el efecto pasase rápido y luego la persona no recordase nada de lo que pasó.

-Toño… ¿De dónde sacaste esa silla?- Gil preguntó, pero se arrepintió al ver una mirada aterradora en el rostro de su amigo.

Paulo suspiró, cansado, última vez que se juntaba con esa gente… Bueno, para la próxima iba a poner más resistencia.

Al final, no pasó nada ¿Qué esperaban? Con una pócima que dejaba libre los deseos reprimidos de los demás no se podía hacer nada ¿Verdad?

No es cierto, el bad friends trió se encargó de hacer de las suyas con ella.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, no fue todo tan malo…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Les dije que era fail :c no es mi culpa si no les gusto uwu(?)

Bue~ este fic resulto gracias a mi amigo Antonio quien fue quien me mostró este grupo~ u3u por eso hice que España fuese el prota 8D o algo asi...

¡Vean el vídeo! no lo olviden, la versión japonesa nwn y me dicen que tal :c

Si les gusto, no sean malitos y dejen un review pa saber :c XD jajajaja bueno, no los obligo uwu -guarda sus explosivos(?)-

Sin mas ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Saludos!


End file.
